The Beginning
The Beginning is the first episode of YouTube's Superhumans. It premiered on July 27, 2018. Synopsis The city of Portland learns a woman named Brooke Santos is out there saving people from crime. Matthew Cox, CEO of Cox Inc., begins an experiment to find alien life to find his wife and daughter who were taken by aliens. T.E.S.S. Labs founders Amelia Argo and Morgan Clear set out to find Brooke while trying to find a way to give humans superpowers to make a new ILEH. Plot In 2008, Silver Steel, Modify, Sunflower, Ultimate, Firebird, and Super Shimmer form the International League of Extraordinary Humans. However, in 2016, they are all killed saving the world. In 2018, Amelia Argo, the wife of Silver Steel, opens T.E.S.S. Labs with Morgan Clear. They have been doing some behind the scenes work before the opening, including something for their benefactor Matthew Cox. Among the reporters are Jonathan Williams and Alana Russell. Later that night, Morgan is jogging through her neighborhood. Brooke Santos sits in her car watching the neighborhood. Suddenly a man appears and attacks Morgan. Brooke saves Morgan but when trying to defeat the man, he is revealed to have powers and almost kills Brooke, who shoots and kills him. Morgan tries to thank her but Brooke drives off, though Morgan gets the license plate. Matthew Cox is at work in his office at Cox Inc. His assistant Gabriella Clarkson reveals that the Interdimensional Transporter is ready at T.E.S.S. Labs, exciting Matthew. Matthew has memories of his wife and son being abducted by aliens, which his wife was trying to warn Matthew of, but he didn't listen. Jonathan returns home to his son, Jayden. Jayden is crying and reveals to Jonathan that the latter missed Jayden's school run because of work. Jonathan apologizes and makes it up to him by getting tickets to the opening of Cox's invention. Jayden is excited. Morgan gets to work and reveals to Amelia what happened. Amelia decides to track Brooke down by using her license plate and discovers her name and address. They decide to ask her to be a volunteer in their experiment to give people powers to create a new ILEH. Alana returns home to her daughter Alice. Alana reveals that she has gotten tickets to Cox's opening. Alice learns it is this Friday and tells her mother that her school talent show is that night. Alana tells her to decide and Alice chooses the opening. Amelia and Morgan arrive at Brooke's work and ask her to join their experiment, though she denies. Amelia and Morgan decide to knock her out and do it anyways. Cast Starring *Mason Chasteen as Matthew Cox *Audrey Selph as Amelia Argo *Charlet Andersen as Brooke Santos *Leila Trotter as Morgan Clear *Lydia Chasteen as Gabriella Clarkson *Elias Trotter as Jayden Williams *Ella Chasteen as Alana Russell Guest Starring *Isabella McCarville as Alice Russell *Henry Parker as Jonathan Williams *Grady Chateen as Ryan Santos Music *Team by Lorde *Beautiful World by The Chevin